The Boys of Summer (song)
| format = 7-inch single | recorded = 1984 | studio = | venue = | genre = Rock | length = 4:47 (album) 3:54 (edit) | label = Geffen | writer = | producer = | prev_title = I Can't Stand Still | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = All She Wants to Do Is Dance | next_year = 1985 | misc = }} "The Boys of Summer" is a song released in 1984 by Eagles vocalist and drummer Don Henley, with lyrics written by Henley and music composed by Mike Campbell, guitarist with Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. The lead single from Henley's album Building the Perfect Beast, "The Boys of Summer" was released on October 26, 1984 and reached No. 5 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in the US as well as No. 1 on the Billboard Top Rock Tracks chart and number 12 in the UK Singles Chart. The song's music video won several awards. "The Boys of Summer" was also performed live by Henley with the reunited Eagles; such a version is included on the group's 2005 Farewell 1 Tour - Live from Melbourne DVD. Composition and history In a November 2003 interview with Songfacts, Mike Campbell explained the song's origins: }} The song is cemented by Campbell's 1-7-5 repetitive riff over a vi-IV-V-IV chord pattern. Superficially, the song appears to be about the passing of youth and entering middle age, with the theme of 'summer love' apparent in the choruses, and of reminiscence of a past relationship. "The Boys of Summer" is written in the key of F major in cut ( ) time with a tempo of 88 beats per minute. Henley's vocals span from F 3 to A 4. Tunebat|website=tunebat.com|access-date=2018-06-19}} In a 1987 interview with Rolling Stone, Henley explained that the song is more about aging and questioning the past —a recurring theme in Henley's lyrics (cf. "The End of the Innocence", and "Taking You Home". ) In an interview with NME in 1985, Henley explained the 'Deadhead sticker on a Cadillac' lyrics as an example of his generation selling out: Accolades "The Boys of Summer" reached No. 5 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and topped the Billboard Top Rock Tracks chart for five weeks. It was also a hit in the United Kingdom, reaching No. 12 on the UK Singles Chart. A re-release of the single in 1998 also reached No. 12. In 1986, Henley won the Grammy Award for Best Male Rock Vocal Performance for the song. "The Boys of Summer" was ranked No. 416 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. "The Boys of Summer" is included in The Pitchfork 500, Pitchfork Media's "Guide to the Greatest Songs from Punk to Present." Music video The music video to "The Boys of Summer" is a French New Wave-influenced piece directed by Jean-Baptiste Mondino. Shot in black-and-white, it shows the main character of the song at three different stages of life (as a young boy, a young adult and middle-aged), in each case reminiscing about the past relationship. This is shown during the line "A little voice inside my head said don't look back, you can never look back" at which point, each of the three people look back in turn. The young boy in the video, played by seven-year-old Josh Paul, resembles a young Don Henley . The girl in the music video is played by Audie England. Interspersed with these scenes are segments of Henley miming the words of the song while driving in a convertible. At its conclusion, the video uses the post-modern concept of exposing its own workings, as with a wry expression Henley drives the car away from a rear projection screen. The video won the Video of the Year at the 1985 MTV Video Music Awards (leading Henley to comment at the Awards the following year that he had won for "riding around in the back of a pickup"). It also won that year's awards for Best Direction, Best Art Direction, and Best Cinematography. The Best Direction award was presented to Mondino by Henley's then-former Eagles bandmate Glenn Frey. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts DJ Sammy version }} In 2002, Spanish trance artist DJ Sammy (with vocals performed by Loona) covered the song. It was released in November 2002 as the third and last single released from the album Heaven. This cover peaked at number 2 in the United Kingdom. It was certificated Platinum by RIANZ. Music video The music video was filmed in València, Spain and was released in November 2002. Track listing # "Boys Of Summer" (Original Radio Edit) - 3:58 # "Boys Of Summer" (Original Extended) - 6:33 # "Boys Of Summer" (Green Court Remix) - 8:08 # "Appalachian Fall" - 4:54 Charts Weekly charts Year end charts Certifications The Ataris version }} In 2003, the rock band The Ataris covered "The Boys of Summer" for their album So Long, Astoria. The song became their second single when a radio station began to play it. The Ataris's version of the song replaced the "Deadhead sticker" reference with one more appropriate to the age group of their fans, namely a "Black Flag sticker", in honor of the punk rock band from the 1980s. The single peaked at No. 2 on the Billboard Modern Rock Chart (held off the No. 1 top spot by Linkin Park's "Faint") and No. 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. It remains their most successful single to date. Music video The music video was directed by Steven Murashige and was released in July 2003.The Ataris videography mvdbase.com Chart performance References External links *Video on VH1 Classic * Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:2002 singles Category:2003 singles Category:Black-and-white music videos Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Data Records singles Category:Don Henley songs Category:DJ Sammy songs Category:Geffen Records singles Category:Ministry of Sound singles Category:The Ataris songs Category:MTV Video of the Year Award Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs written by Don Henley Category:Songs written by Mike Campbell (musician) Category:Grammy Award for Best Male Rock Vocal Performance Category:MTV Video Music Award for Best Direction Category:Music videos directed by Jean-Baptiste Mondino